Winx Club: The Celestial Wind
by Artemisia Selene
Summary: This is kinda a continuation of the Winx story and it starts right after Bloom and her friends get back from saveing Domino. I am truley sorry if anything doesnt make sense, but that is probably because of my little mind mixups. So the story is much better than it sounds, so please read! T to be safe
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

The sky was black, with no sun to be seen. The land was parched and dead, no water or wind stirred the dried out husks one learned to call trees. The land was only a grey and black reminder of what it used to be.

A tall, thin figure cloaked in black looked around at the carnage. He had conquered this once flourishing world, full to the brim of divine celestial power, but his innate evil had simply drained away the glorious light and left this. A dark, cruel world where no plants could grow, light was as dark as the earth it landed on, and life was something very few were gifted with.

The dark figure whirled around and stalked back inside of the tower. The black castle of Tenet Noctis was the only remaining structure in the realm. All else had been burned by fire, or blown over by howling winds, or washed away by fearsome floods, or even buried under six feet of dead earth. The world that once was a beautiful, flourishing land, only rivalled by a planet called Domino, was gone, and it was never coming back.

The dark figured swept into the throne room of the castle and slumped down onto the throne, looking around the room with bright eyes. The throne room was once the most beautiful rooms in the palace, and now it was the only beautiful place on the planet. Black plants grew over the window sills, giving the impression of garden beds just outside and tattered tapestry's created gloriously dark artwork to frame the walls. It wasn't as stunning as it had been when the planet was alive, but it was still glorious to say the least.

While the dark man sat musing, outside various creatures made of stone were training. They were practising drills, sharpening swords and at a large smithy many of the creatures moulded a dark black metal, so dark that it seemed to suck in what little light there was left.

The finished swords were even worse. Long and sharp, they sang a song of bloodshed and shadows as they were swung through the air. Blood slid off of them as if they were made of glass, and shadows seemed to flock to the dark blade, until the darkness seemed to thrum with suppressed power.

The black swords were being tested out in a sword fight, and both of the creatures were evenly matched. The two warriors grunted as they fought, loud and furious enough to gain the attention of the dark lord sitting on the throne. With a slight groan the man stood, and went to stand at the window, a spectator for a gruesome sport.

The fight continued in earnest, neither man ready to surrender. The blades seemed to enjoy the blood and pain and anger that the fight caused. They sucked it all up, all of the negative energy, until it happened.

One sword became so saturated in darkness that it exploded, sending out a wave of darkness that bowled over the creature's opponent, and made many others fall back as all the dark energy expended itself. The wielder of the sword stared at his weapon is amazement, and laughed.

The creature felt powerful, the darkest of magic running through his veins. He felt invincible. The creature turned its head to see his Lord lounging at one of the castle windows. The darkness overran the creatures mind, and left him filled with anger, and that anger had to get out. With a wild battle cry the stone creature ran up to the castle, determined to get to the dark man in the castle.

The man didn't even flinch; he just stood there, waiting for the stone creature to reach him. When it did though, he was unprepared for the ferocity it displayed. He flipped over the sill of the window, and proceeded to swing the sword as hard as the creature could; advancing on the lord he thought was helpless.

But he had been fooled by illusions and appearances, as the lord was much more aware than was thought. The creature kept moving forwards and the dark man kept moving back. When his lord was backed up against a wall, the creature saw its chance. He smiled, stabbing forward with his blade.

But he only met thin air, as his master moved with blinding speed, initiating his own attack. He stabbed forward with a sword made of pure shadow, not unlike the ones made of the dark metal, and the creature was felled.

He smiled, but it wasn't a smile of mirth or laughter. It was a smile of death and despair, as his sword greedily lapped up the creature's death, growing stronger with every passing moment. The danger averted, the Lord returned to the window to see that all had gone still.

The creatures all gazed up at him in fear, and many of the weaker ones cowered under his gaze. They all flinched when he laughed an uncaring, morbid laugh. "Look at you all, cowering from your ruler. I am ashamed to see the legendary swordfighters of Albertron stoop so low!"

A few of the braver creatures growled at this, and the eldest ones hid their faces in shame. They knew of the world he spoke of, for that was once their home. The lord laughed once again, happy with the trouble and stirred thoughts he caused. "But that is all that I expect you to do when you see me. But channel it into your swords, and find me the prize I seek, and your suffering will end!"

At this many of the creatures, mainly the younger ones, perked up. They were willing to save themselves and their people, and a quest always excites things. "What is it you seek Sire? What prize do you wish for?" A tall, muscular stone man stood up and asked the questions of his lord, becoming the spokesperson for his people.

The lord of darkness smiled evilly when he heard the questions voiced, and he had to stop himself from rubbing his hands together. "The prize I seek is a simple one. A bride."

All of the stone people gasped as one, for a bride was a powerful thing in their realm. A bride of the moon and night was going to save them, and stave of the tyranny of the dark, all according the legends of the realm, legends that were born before the birth of time.

The lord of the realm laughed at the elated faces of his subjects. A bride was what he wanted, and so it was a bride he must get.

**There ya go! SO wacha think! Is it okay? Please review or send me a PM, coz flames keep me warm in the cold cold winter, and praise fills me up to the brim with happiness! The next chapter is coming, so hold on tight!**

**ArtemisiaSelene**


	2. Chapter 2

The night was dark, the only light coming from the full moon. All was silent, and the darkness was still. But inside the training area, for the warriors of the realm Argumentum, a single person was still awake. A single person was training, slashing at the practice dummies with a silver sword, and flipping off the walls to land in a crouch. A long, silver streaked black braid swung through the air, and the inquisitive purple eyes of the academy's ward flashed around the room, never still, even though their sight was hidden by a black blindfold. Her body was the same, constantly in motion, constantly aware.

And it was a good thing she was. A sudden but small gust of air hit her back, and she moved with frightening speed to intercept what would have been a killing blow. The young warrior parried blow after blow, always intercepting each before it hit its intended target, reading the wind and the shadows. Her eyes were covered by a blindfold, but it did not inhibit her ability to see the room, and see each and every attack as it came. Her ears were blocked, plugged up with candle wax, but the small eddies of air that brushed her ears told her enough.

The attacker was tall, and obviously male. Hair, long and coarse, dragged across her skin, and with it she gained the sensation of grey. Shock rushed through her veins. There was only one person in the academy that was like that, one person who she had never officially met, but knew every story and legend about.

With a slight grunt she disengaged herself, flipping backwards before flying straight up into the air, tumbling over and over like a circus acrobat. She hit the roof with a silent thud and landed gracefully on a beam, hidden from prying eyes. With a muffled curse the warrior tore the blindfold from her eyes and the wax from her ears. The other warrior was still one the ground, probably wondering where his opponent had gone to.

For the attacker was a man, but not just any man. No, it was the former member of the Company of Light: Harden. He was a famous sword master and forger. It was with the guidance from a book made by the old warrior that assisted her in making her own blades, and it was his standard to which she measured herself. She stayed hidden behind the beam, and waited for him to leave. He was cutting into precious practise time.

Harden swung his sword around as he looked for his foe, but found that she wasn't there. It was defiantly a female, if the long braid was anything to go by, but women weren't allowed to learn how to fight on this planet, only the men. He shook his head. It was too late for this.

He looked around the room, seeing the same training area that he was in not 2 hours ago. There was no sight of the intruder, no sign of the lithe figure that had so easily parried his blows. She had parried every sword stroke, and anticipated every move, even with her eyes blindfolded and ears blocked up with candlewax. She had been a better fighter than the young men who he had trained that afternoon, and if she was that good blind and deaf, her abilities unhindered by sight or sound would be beyond imagining.

Harden looked around the room once more before calling out. "Young one, my name is Harden, and you are trespassing on the land of the Institute for the Silver Warriors, and you must leave." There was no movement in the room, no shadow to betray a silent attacker.

High up in the rafters, the girl with the black and silver hair sat, on guard, as Harden called for her. She wanted to laugh, at the idea that she was a trespasser. That was a joke!

She was the nameless ward of the Academy, the child who no student knew about, the child who had to hide in the shadows and not come out in the presence of the students. Only the most trusted people in the academy knew about her, and they all ignored her, pretending that she didn't exist. Even though Harden was only a temporary teacher, he was part of the company of light, and that would have granted him immediate access to the well-kept secrets in the academy, including her existence.

Beneath her, his eyes roving the room, the grey haired warrior searched for her, searched for the girl. But there was no sign of her, no movement to betray her position. With a glancing look towards Harden, the girl moved, following the rafters and shadows, flickering out a window and into the starless night, leaving her hero to search for a girl that wasn't there.

Harden began to systematically search the room, checking every corner and basket, leaving nothing unturned. In his search, he found some things that he probably shouldn't.

Inside a cupboard used to hold old rags, a door was hidden, its outline barely visible in the moonlight streaming in from the windows. Inside was a small room, with a single, small window in an annex, and cold concrete walls. It was obviously someone's home, with a mattress made out of rags under the window, and a chest open on the ground, filled with various weapons. But it was the walls that caught the eye first.

The walls were made of a cold, lifeless grey concrete, drawing out the heat. But covering them, were pictures. All sorts of pictures, pictures of trees and plants, swords and bows, people and animals. They were all carved into the concrete, no colours to decorate them, but eye catching nonetheless.

On the far wall, above the chest, were words, the only words of the wall.

_Amare est demolitus est amari corrumpi is my motto, the words of my life. I am no one, and loved by none. My companion is my only friend, the moon and wind and shadows my only reason for living – Luna Windrider. _

The words were carved deep into the concrete, the words shining with a silvery light, the Latin inscription sending shivers down Harden's spine. To love is to destroy, to be loved is to be destroyed. The saying was an unusual one, but one that Harden knew all too well.

Up until a few weeks ago, that was Harden's own motto, the one he lived by before he was shaken from his self-imposed exile by the Winx Club, the new company of Light. To see them written by this mystery person, this Luna Windrider, it was like a blow to the head that he didn't see coming.

Harden turned to walk out, only to have his eye caught by the image beneath the inscription. It was of a silver phoenix, seeming to be made out of a silver and purple wind instead of flames, the very same phoenix he had seen on his first night on this planet. Harden let himself out of the room, out of the training area, on his way to the principal's quarters. Harden had some questions, and he wasn't going to stop unless they were answered.

When Harden's footsteps finally stopped echoing down the corridor, a skinny figure slid through the window in the hidden room, into the room with the pictures on the walls. It was the purple eyed girl, Harden's mystery opponent.

Luna sat herself down on her mattress, the moonlight making the silver streaks in her hair glow. She stared out the window, as if waiting for something. With a quiet cry a creature came gliding through the window, a creature made of purple and silver feathers, as light as the summer breeze and as deadly as the winter gale.

It was the phoenix, Luna's mystery companion, the only one the girl allowed herself to love. Luna, with help from her friend, unbound her hair from the confines of its braid, and it pooled around her feet, coming to its true length of three times her height. They lay down, Luna and her phoenix, by the name of Ventus, long silver and black hair creating a blanket that drove away the chills of the night.

And then they slept, not knowing of the commotion that went on a few floors above their heads, not knowing of the stories that were being told on that cold night, the fateful encounter more important that any would ever know.

**Hello All! I am so sorry about the long wait, but school has been busy and i havent had much time for writing. I will do some more ASAP, and the holidays are coming up, to expect an update somewhere in the middle of that period! Please R&R, coz reviews make me write faster!**

**Artemisia Selene**


	3. Chapter 3

Harden sat in Inflo's office, barely restraining himself from throttling the pompous brat sitting in front of him. The principal was a small man, who had probably never seen a battle in his life.

He had finally gotten around to talking about Luna Windrider, after babbling on about how sorry he was so something.

"Not much is known about the girl whose room you saw. The previous principal was the one who found her and brought her in, you know."

Harden just looked at him in surprise. "So you are a new principal then?"

Professor Inflo just nodded with a slightly uncomfortable look on his face. "Yes, the old principal, Mr Aloysius, stepped down from his position 5 years ago. I was vice principal, so I was automatically made principal."

The grey haired warrior in front of him nodded his head slowly. He didn't want to let any of his excitement through his tough façade, so he made sure to keep his voice tightly controlled. "Is he still alive? I would very much like to speak with him."

The current principal looked at him in surprise, but Harden kept his face neutral, not allowing any hint of an emotion colour his face. With a slight pause Mr Inflo rattled of an address on the planet, in the middle of a wooded area not too far from the academy. With a sigh of relief Harden made his way out of the presence of the most pompous man he had ever seen, and onwards to find the man who could answer all of his questions.

* * *

At the crack of dawn that morning, the silver haired girl woke up, feeling the first of the suns ray skittering over her skin. Her long silver streaked hair had shifted over the last few hours Luna had spent sleeping, and now made a quite warm nest for the wind phoenix that had been her only companion for the last 10 years.

The bird opened its eyes and spread its silvery wings as Luna gave it a scratch on the underside of its beak. "Good morning Ventus. Hope you slept well last night." Ventus looked up at the girl with her sky blue eyes and nodded, gratitude and love for the girl shining through her eyes.

Luna rolled over and got off over her 'bed', and put on her clothes. They were very simple clothes, easy to fight in and all made by hand. She had a silvery long sleeved top with a solid purple tank top, and a pair of black combat boots with a pair of long cotton black jeans.

She also had a long silver cloak, but she only wore that when training, or when she left her room through the window, not the training room door. Her wind phoenix got up too, stretching its wings and cracking its neck, ready to go hunting.

Ventus made to go out the window when she saw her mistress struggling with her hair. As black as the night was dark, and with silver streaks brighter than the moon, her hair was so long that it was over three times Luna's height, and unable to be cut. Thank the gods that it had stopped growing two years ago, otherwise it would be too long, and weigh her down.

Ventus took pity on the poor girl, and gave her a hand to braid her hair, twisting and turning it till it was just dragging on the ground, at the perfect length. The process didn't take too long, only two to three minutes, and soon the two creatures of the wind slithered out of the small window, Luna with her silvery cloak up to hide her identity and Ventus gathering the winds to partially hide her form. They soon parted ways, each with their own things to do that day.

**Hey there everyone! I am really sorry about not updating sooner! I would have if my computer didn't crash, but it is fixed now. I should have another chapter up soon, if i can manage to capture all of the plot bunnies running around my head. I swear someone must have given them sugar... anyway, see ya later!**

**Artemisia Selene**


	4. Chapter 4

Harden walked up to the house and stood at the door, taking a deep breath. He had called Professor Aloysius earlier that morning to arrange a meeting, and now all of his questions could be answered.

The grey haired man knocked on the door before waiting patiently, hands lightly folded behind his back. A moment later a tall man, with silvery grey hair, opened the door and smiled, putting Harden instantly at ease. "Ah, Professor Harden. I have been expecting you."

Harden smiled and bowed slightly, respecting a man wiser than he. "I thank you for seeing me on such a short notice."

Aloysius waved a hand and gestured him inside, shutting the door behind him. "Come to my study, we shall talk there."

Harden followed the Professor to his study, and sat across from a large mahogany desk. Aloysius sat down and looked at him, his emerald green eyes still strong even after the years. "So tell me, what is it that you wanted to talk to me about?"

Harden matched the other man's look and started to explain. "Last night, I found somebody practising in the main training room of the academy."

Harden noted with interest how the Professors knuckles began to go white on the edge of the table. "It was a girl, with silver and black hair, and her fighting skills were of the highest standard I have ever seen. She left and I found her room through a door in an old supply cupboard. I was told by the new principal that you would know who this Luna Windrider was, and how she came to be at an academy that traditionally only admits boys?"

Professor Aloysius relaxed, and sat back in his chair. "So, you have met my star pupil."

Harden looked at him in confusion. The other man chuckled for a moment before launching into his story. "When I was the principal, I found a small girl in the forest. I always train there, my little private area. She was wrapped up in a threadbare blanket and set at the bottom of a tree. I found her and took her in, deciding that she would be my own student. She was very young at the time, a newborn, and so I couldn't just leave her there. My wife and I had always wanted a child, but could never have one because of dear Pulchra's condition. So we took care of her, and I began to train her once my wife passed away a year after we found Luna. I kept her at the Academy, and we trained. She could defeat me three times out of ten when we fought, and that was when she was six. When I turned 100, I had to step down from my position, and leave Luna there. She does visit me from time to time, but she mainly stays at the Academy." Harden looked at the man in interest, because he was the one who raised her, he was the one who could tell Harden what the words on her wall meant.

"Why does she have my old motto on her wall, why does she stay in such a room when she could stay with you?" Harden sat forward, prepared for another story, but the old principal's face fell at Hardens words.

"The words on her wall, 'to love is to destroy, to be loved is to be destroyed', come from when I found her, and when my wife died." The principal stood up and walked to his bookcase, where he plucked a thin, silver covered book from beside a bigger one, and handed it over to Harden.

While the grey haired man marvels at the drawings inside, Aloysius continued his narrative. "Her parents had obviously abandoned her, because, the part of the forest I found her in was a regular haunt of the mist wolves, and any child lost in there would be eaten before the day was out. Her parents didn't love her, but she still retained some memory of them, memories she wouldn't tell us about, and Luna knew we weren't her real parents. She thought that she wasn't worth loving, that she must be something very bad for her parents to hate her so. The feeling became worse when Pulchra passed away."

At this the old man's eyes became shiny, and he blinked furiously to get rid of the evidence of tears. "I trained her so she could protect herself, but she trained because she believed that if she could take care of herself, all on her own, then no one would have to love her and care for her, and no one would be in danger. When I got older, and had to leave, she made the decision to stay back, because she thought that 'if she stayed back with people who don't care about her, and didn't know her, then she wouldn't be loved, and no one would be in danger. She would be able to learn to defend people, and maybe she would get rid of her curse'. Those were her exact words, and she stayed at the Institute ever since, sleeping in that room and not taking anything from me, because she didn't think that she deserved it." The old man turned away from his bookshelf and walked to the door.

"I'm just going to go and get some morning tea for us both to share. Sit here and look through that book." With that Aloysius walked out, leaving Harden to think over his words.

Harden shook his head and looked at the book in his hands. Inside were many drawings of Luna and her phoenix, all done by the professor's late wife, Pulchra.

There was one of the day she was found, a small girl with long black and silver hair, wrapped in a blanket, her eyes cold and untrusting as they looked up from the page at Harden. On the page beside it was of the girl, looking happier as she played with a large bird, the phoenix with the silver and purple plumage, her sky blue eyes watching the girl carefully. Luna looked happier in this picture, more carefree.

On the next page was Luna as a one year old, flying across the sky on her phoenix's back. She looked happier in this drawing, but her eyes were guarded, as if she was hiding her true emotions. On the other pages were photos, photos of Luna, fighting and sparring, flying and sitting in the moonlight.

On the last page was a picture of her, just her head, and her amethyst eyes wide open, her emotions hidden by a stone wall, impenetrable. Harden shut the photo album, wondering what else had happened to such a unique child to make her so closed off, and wary. Hayden then stiffened, hearing a commotion downstairs.

He made his way out of the study and down the stairs, heading for a pair of large oak doors, carved with crescent moons and swords, with a silver sign beside the door. **_The Training Room. _**The grey haired warrior pushed the doors open, revealing an enormous training room, the size of the one at the academy.

Inside was the old principal and his protégée, the former watching his adopted daughter flip over and under acrobatic bars, with a long black blindfold obscuring her vision, but not hinder her in any way, shape or form. Her long silver and black braid swung behind her, and Harden wondered idly why she didn't get it cut.

He walked over and stood next to Aloysius, watching the girl above their heads twist in the air. She seemed to be utterly oblivious to their presence, and the grey haired warrior wondered whether it would be wise to let her know of their presence before she accidently hit them.

Harden took a step forward to do just that, but Aloysius simply placed a hand on his forearm and shook his head. "Leave her be, let her fly in her own way."

Hayden looked at him, confused, while the older man smiled. "She loves to fly, but will not endanger others. Let her have some time to show you what she can do." So Harden took a step back and watched the young girl fly.

**hello all! Here is the newest chapter, and i think it is longer than the others! She should be meeting the Winx, and the Red Fountain boys sometime during the next three chapters, and then the real story will start!**

**Artemisia Selene**


	5. Please Read!

Hey Everyone!

This is just an Authors Note, but please read it

I am discontinuing this story, but not entirely.

I am rewriting it, because i believe that this story has gone out of control and out of hand, because it has no planning

On Midnight, New Years Eve, right on the moment, or close to, when we go into 2014, i will be posting the 1st chapter of each of my stories.

they will be better written, have a clearer plot, and hopefully be better overall

I know that many of you hate me for this, but I just can't keep goiing with this story the way it is.

I sincerely apologize, and you can be sure to see me posting my stories at midnight, 31st of December

Artemisia Selene AKA Asterix


End file.
